Mi vida esta junto a la tuya
by only love g
Summary: Oneshot. Kagome e Inuyasha se enamoran pero no pueden estar juntos, ¿un deseo podrá juntarlos nuevamente? Pasen y lean!


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Advertencias: UA. Único Capitulo. Oneshot.

Mi vida esta junto a la tuya

La noche estrellada iluminaba los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes. Luego de tantas noches de amor, esta una entre ellas, llegaba su despedida.  
-Por favor no te vallas -insistió el muchacho de hermosa cabellera plateada.-te necesito conmigo, eres todo para mi.-  
-Lo lamento, pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permanecer mas aquí. Sabes que te voy a extrañar- las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por los ojos chocolatosos de la morena. Mientras se comenzaba a vestir.  
-Haré lo que sea necesario. Luchare con quien tenga que hacerlo para que permanezcas a mi lado.-  
-Inuyasha, sabes que no hay nada más por hacer. Nuestro tiempo termino. Mi tiempo termino aquí.-  
Mientras el joven observaba la muchacha recordó el día en el que la conoció.

_Había ido al bosque para despejar su cabeza, había tenido un día muy duro. En su camino llego al claro que solía visitar. Era un lugar realmente hermoso, el sitio estaba rodeado por una cascada impresionante, que recibía el nombre de la cascada mágica._  
_Los aldeanos decían que si le pedías un deseo a la cascada una noche de luna llena, esta lo haría realidad, sea cual sea el deseo._  
_En el momento en el que llego al claro, vio que cerca de la orilla de la casca estaba sentada una hermosa mujer, mojaba su mano en el agua. Su ropa era muy extraña, llevaba una vestido sin tirantes que se ceñía a su cuerpo, color blanco y su falda era de color verde, muy corta. Por algún motivo tenia cierto brillo en su ropa, en cabello y su cuerpo, algo que le pareció muy extraño._  
_Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando hasta la muchacha y accidentalmente hizo crujir una rama caída; la muchacha inmediatamente se levanto de donde anteriormente había estado sentada y lo miro con cara de horror, como si hubiese visto un fantasma._  
_-Lo lamento mucho,- dijo el muchacho titubeando.- no era mi intención asustarte.- comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella -mi nombre es Inuyasha.- mientras extendía su mano hacia ella._  
_La morena salió corriendo del lugar, dejando pasmado a Inuyasha sin poder ir tras ella._  
_Esa noche se quedo allí esperando a que la joven volviera al lugar. Ella no lo hizo._  
_Volvió la noche siguiente, pero ella no apareció, ni tampoco la siguiente ni la siguiente. Así transcurrieron unas semanas, el muchacho estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde se había sentado la joven el día en el que se vieron. Con su mano tocaba el agua cristalina. Desde el día en el que la había visto no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, su cara, su cuerpo, su pelo todo estaba en su cabeza y no podía quitarlo de allí._  
_Una voz dulce interrumpió sus pensamientos:_  
_-Has venido aquí todos los días esperando verme, y yo nunca me he dejado aparecer ante ti hasta hoy.- la muchacha se acerco hasta el joven y se quedo parada junto a él, acto seguido Inuyasha se puso de pie._  
_- ¿Por que has esperado hasta hoy?- ella tomo su mano y dijo:_  
_-Porque se que me deseas.- y sus labios dieron una dulce caricia a los del joven._  
_Se besaron impacientemente, la joven comenzó a retirar la ropa del muchacho, y en ese momento él recupero su poca cordura._  
_-Ni siquiera se tu nombre.- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos._  
_-Kagome- y se unieron en un beso que era mezcla de pasión con lujuria y se podría decir que amor._  
_A pesar de ser dos extraños se sentían como dos almas separadas desde el nacimiento, sus manos se recorrían como si se extrañara el uno al otro. Culminando en una noche de pasión entre los jóvenes amantes._

_Meses hacia que habían estado juntos, se conocían como si de años se tratase; se amaban, pero ninguno lo había dicho aun._

-Inuyasha, se que estas enojado, pero tengo que hacerlo. El día en el que nos conocimos, te lo dije.-  
-No me importa Kagome, no puedes dejarme. ¿A caso no entiendes que si no estas junto a mi yo no puedo existir? Quiero mi vida junto a ti. Quiero mi familia contigo.  
-Lo lamento. Pero no hay nada que hacer.-  
Es verdad se lo había dicho el día que se conocieron. Al principio no le había creído; pero luego si.

_-Inuyasha tienes que saber algo.- los jóvenes estaban acostados, abrazados y desnudos._  
_-Bien te escucho- dijo el con una sonrisa._  
_-Puede ser que al principio no me creas, pero necesito que tengas tu mente abierta. Yo no soy de aquí.- Kagome dejo de hablar para escuchar lo que tenia que decir Inuyasha._  
_-¿y eso que tiene de extraño?-_  
_-Bueno es que en realidad no soy de aquí, aquí.-_  
_-no entiendo a que te refieres.-_  
_-Bueno, yo no soy de aquí, tu mundo.-_  
_-¿De que hablas? ¿Como que no eres de mi mundo Kagome? eso es imposible.-_  
_-No en realidad no es imposible, yo no soy de tu mundo porque pertenezco a uno propio.-_  
_-¿Acaso esto es un chiste? Porque no le veo la gracia.-_  
_-No esto no es un chiste, es la verdad, yo no soy humana como tu. Soy un hada. El reino en el que vivo se llama Mar Azul. Es hermoso, es una isla pequeña, sus aguas son inmensas, de un color turquesa, hacen que el paisaje sea más bello. Las hadas recorren los bosques esparciendo polvo mágico por todos lados. Los peces bailan entre las aguas con los delfines.- sus ojos soñadores recordando su viejo hogar, hicieron que el muchacho creyera en las palabras de la mujer._  
_-¿Y por que estas aquí?- pregunto curioso._  
_-Porque he escuchado que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda.-_  
_-¿Y quien es esa persona?-_  
_-Un niño que estaba muy solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Pero eso no importa. Necesito saber que me crees Inuyasha.-_  
_-Kagome aunque tú me digas que eres un perro y yo te estuviera viendo te creería igual._  
_Creería que el cielo es color violeta si es eso lo que quieres. Me importas tu, no me importa de donde seas, ni lo que seas.-_

-Kagome, por favor, dime que hacer para que te quedes junto a mi por favor.-  
-Lo siento Inuyasha de veras ya no hay nada por hacer.-  
-¿Por que me has hecho esto? Dejaste que me enamorara de ti, que te necesitara ¿Para que? ¿Para dejarme así? Tu te iras y dejaras mi corazón roto; yo te lo di para que cuidaras de él no para que lo destruyeras.- Inuyasha desesperado tomo por los brazos a Kagome, mientras ella lloraba.- Kagome no puedes dejar que nos separen así. Tiene que haber algo que hacer.-  
-Inuyasha por favor no sigas. No lo entiendes. No se permite que un hada este con un humano y es por eso que ahora tengo que irme.-

_-Hay algo mas que debo decirte. En el reino en el que vivo hay una ley; fue impuesta por las hadas más antiguas, los llamamos los guardianes. La ley dice que ninguna hada puede enamorarse de un humano, en el momento en el que los guardianes se percataran de que un hada y un humano están involucrados, el hada inmediatamente seria desterrada del mundo humano. Y a esa persona humana le borrarían la memoria para que no recordara nada de lo ocurrido.-_  
_-¿Que? Eso no es posible. ¿Quieres decir que si se enteran de que tu y yo estuvimos juntos te alejarían de mi?-_  
_-Técnicamente si.-_  
_-Pero Kagome eso es imposible. No pueden hacer eso.-_  
_-Lo siento Inuyasha. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tratar de no enamorarnos el uno del otro.- dijo apenada la azabache._  
_-No creo que eso sea posible.-_

-Eres mía y no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi, yo te protegeré.- le decía mientras la abrazaba.  
En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar un ruido por todo el claro. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse como si de viento se tratase. El agua de la cascada caía con más fuerza y una luz encegueció rápidamente a los muchachos.  
De repente Inuyasha sintió que ya no tenía más a Kagome entre sus brazos.  
-¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estas?- grito en vano; Kagome era arrastrada por unas figura vestidas con una túnica larga y gris.- ¿Que hacen? Ellas es mía. Suéltenla. No se la pueden llevar. Por favor.- dijo mientras caía al suelo vencido y con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.  
La cara de dolor que tenia Kagome le quedo grabado en su mente; leyó el movimiento de sus labios y entendió lo que le había dicho.  
Algo que él nunca llego a decirle.  
Algo que le hubiese gustado que ella supiera.  
Algo que le destrozaba más el corazón.  
Te amo.  
Fueron las últimas palabras que Kagome le dijo.  
No podía dejarla ir así como así. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba y ¿El iba a hacer nada? No, el era Inuyasha y lucharía por Kagome así le costara la vida en ello.  
En ese momento recordó las historias de los ancianos del pueblo.

_"Se dice que si le pides un deseo a la cascada mágica una noche de luna llena, no importa lo que sea, ella te lo cumpliría."_

Inuyasha se arrodillo ante la cascada y todavía con las lágrimas cayendo le pidió a la cascada la única cosa que quería en el mundo.

_-Kagome.-_

_Fin._

Hola a todos esta es mi nueva historia, es de un solo capitulo, pero puede ser que tenga una continuación.  
Bueno en fin espero que lo disfruten. Si les gusta hago la segunda parte


End file.
